knightsofzodiakosfandomcom-20200213-history
Megara
Stats Full Name: Megara Anne Smith Alias: Meg Age: 20 Sliblings: Melody Renee Smith Knight of: Macalli Relationship: Taken by Odette History Meg grew up in a loving home with John and Vanessa Smith. When she was 14, she thought she had everything. Money, a Baby Sister, and a happy family; everything she ever wanted. Until the night of October 12th, she was at home with a newborn, Melody, when she heard a knock at the door. She found out then, that her parents had died. No one explained how, but Meg had a feeling it wasn't an accident. What was she supposed to do now, she had to find a way to support Melody or give her up. The hardest thing, Meg has ever had to do was give her sister up for adoption, so she could go work for a slime ball named Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Now, Meg really found out what life outside of her home was like. She did things, she isn't proud of but she doesn't let it bring her down. She met her first love at this time, his name was Hercules. Taken in by Macalli Hercules was almost killed but Meg pushed him out of the way of a falling piller in time. Leaving herself being crushed. Macalli appeared not just to Meg but to Hercules as well. Macalli gave Meg her life back, on one condition; Hercules was to go with the gods and she was to stay and fight when the time came. At first, she had no clue what Macalli had meant, until she was taken to his temple. She was the first Knight to be picked of his team, making her somewhat of a mother over the other Knights of Macalli. Skills *Hand and Hand- Meg's favorite style of fighting. She knows how to use pressure points against people, though she doesn't use them to kill. *Wepons- Meg is great with most of anything she can get her hands on. *Magic- What Meg uses the most. She loves to toy with people by hanging them in the air, and other things. Just spells she picked up from living in Macalli's temple. Relationships *Hades- One relationship she wants to forget about. He made her the woman she is today, you should say. Lets leave it at that. She is not proud of anything that has to do with him. *Hercules- Meg's first real love. She remembers saving him and being taken in by Macalli, but she knows nothing of him leaving to save her life. She hates him, to say the least. She hates that she could of got herself killed and he left her. She is starting to like him more now, but that may just be because of the baby inside of her. Who knows? Maybe first love's really do last. *Cale- Fate is funny isn't it. Meg had a crush on the Earth Knight long before it went any further. He reminded her a bit of Hercules. By this time, she had given up on heartbreak and love. But that one kiss turned her heart to mush. Seems Faila had fated Cale to be with Megara, it was only the matter of breaking through her shell. Cale is now one of her past relationships, seeing how she messed things up; mostly because of being moody because of the Child she now is carrying. She has no idea how she is going to tell him, that she is pregnant now that he is with another girl, Katara. *Odette- Meg's current lover, whom she stole from the Godess Dali. Not meaning to. She wants to protect Odette at all cost, and is sorry about the pain she brought to Odette; when she stole Cale away. Fate is funny. Now two of Cale's ex girlfriends are dating each other. Friends/Family *Melody - Meg's baby sister, who she would kill over. She hated to hear that Melody had become a Knight being so young. She also fears for her sister's life and well being, since they are own different teams it make come down to the two fighting. Meg couldn't handle it if it did. She would rather forfit then hurt her own sister. *Kaylie- Little has been revialed about this little one, growing inside of Meg. She is the daughter of a Wind and Water Knight, which makes her powerful as it is. Add on top the demon powers she has from the curse Hades put on Meg for not being able to bare him any children, is a disater waiting to happen. Though the baby grows, she is slowly killing Meg. Meg doesn't want the knights to kill the baby, so she is just waiting an see how this all is going to play out. *Milo- A friend, nothing more and nothing less. She is still kinda mad at him for blowing up at Melody over nothing. She still is going to honor her word to Cale though. If the two should ever fight, she would not kill him. She would wound him but that is it. *Alice - Cale's adopted daughter with Odette. At first, Alice didn't like Meg all that much, but now they are growing closer together. Kinda like a step mom and daughter relationship. Alice wants to help when her baby sister is born, and has been a big help with everything so far. Meg is even teaching Alice to cook, and helping her. The two have seemed to bonded nicely. *Mulan - One of Melody's team mates and a good friend. These two could talk about anything it seems like, because they have so much in common it seems. She believes that Mulan is a good person to go to when you are having problems because she always seems to help.